1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinging fitting, namely a bent support for a door, window or the like.
This invention will find its application in the field of the building ironmongery and relates, in particular, to hinging fittings for a door, window or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known a number of hinging fittings which ensure the pivoting connection of a door, window and the like to a sash-frame. There are bent supports which accordingly ensure the lower connection to the sash-frame of a leaf pivoting the spindle, the tilting is in connection with this mounting, by means of a ball pin, of the spindle on its fixed support.
Very often, this kind of hinging fitting includes a number of adjusting means for adjusting the positioning of the leaf with respect to its sash-frame. Some of these adjusting means act in the plane of the door, window or the like and/or in a perpendicular direction. The function is to modify the force of compression of the leaf against the sash-frame when closing the door, window or the like.
Thus, it is known to carry out this adjustment of the compression by acting on the fixing means of the movable support integral with the leaf.
Furthermore, there are known various embodiments which allow the tilting of the leaf to the left or to the right in the plane of the sash-frame. These may act on the connection between the spindle and the fixed support of the sash-frame. It is obvious that this makes the construction of this fixed support more complex.
In addition, it should be noted that it can be difficult to simultaneously manipulate these various adjusting means since some act perpendicular to and other act parallel to the plane of the sash-frame.
Therefore, the installer must proceed by trial and error, successively on one side, then on the other side. This makes the operation particularly difficult and constraining.
There is also known a bent support for a swinging and tilting a leaf which includes a fixed support inserted on the sash-frame and on which a spindle is tiltingly installed. This spindle is defined either by a rod or by a screw on which is inserted a sleeve including an eccentered bore. This assembly is engaged into the bore of a bushing on a movable support inserted on the leaf. Through an action on the angular position of the sleeve, the position of the leaf with respect to the sash-frame of the door, window or the like changes.
In brief, one cannot merely adjust the force of compression of the leaf against the sash-frame without this also causing an offset of this leaf in the plane of this sash-frame. Obviously, it is true that by turning the spindle systematically by 180.degree., this may result into an action on the leaf in only one of the directions parallel or perpendicular to the plane of the sash-frame. This means however that the device provides only two adjusting positions and that no fine adjustment of this position of the leaf with respect to the sash-frame can be achieved.
There is also known a bent support for swinging and tilting-type leaves. This bent support includes a fixed support provided with a ball pin on which is pivotingly installed a spindle which is eccentered with respect to the axis of the ball pin. On this spindle is inserted a bushing corresponding to a movable support inserted on the leaf. Accordingly, by ensuring the rotation of the spindle on its ball pin, the position of the leaf with respect to the sash-frame changes in a direction parallel and perpendicular to the plane of the sash-frame. The fixed support can be installed on the sash-frame in an adjustable way, in particular in a direction parallel to the plane the sash-frame. Thus, under such circumstances, one may, on the one hand, act on the angular position of the spindle in order to change the force of compression of the leaf against the sash-frame and, on the other hand, move the fixed support in order to carry out an adjustment in the plane of this sash-frame. Such a solution is obviously particularly complex.